zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Warm Doublet
The Warm Doublet is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a body armor granting Cold Resistance effect. Link can equip it to keep out the mountainous cold climate. It was known as the Quilted Shirt in early builds of the game. It is a pullover typically worn by mountain folk and is Hylian made warm clothing. It grants 1 defense which is the same as the Old Shirt and Nintendo Switch Shirt though grants one level of Cold Resistance when worn. The Old Man on the Great Plateau during the Quest "The Isolated Plateau" writes in his diary at the Woodcutter's House that he has forgotten a recipe for Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry. The recipe consists of three ingredients, a Spicy Pepper, a Raw Meat, and one ingredient he cannot remember which is a Hyrule Bass which can be caught on the Great Plateau. When Link recreates the dish while the Old Man is resting by his Cooking Pot at the Woodcutter's House, a Treasure Chest containing the pullover appears. Link can also receive it from the Old Man by ascending Mount Hylia on the Great Plateau using "Spicy" dishes and Spicy Elixirs, though creating the food dish leads to the Old Man adding the completed recipe to his diary. The Old Man claims he finds his Warm Doublet to be itchy and is at first happy to be rid of it once Link helps him recreate the Spicy food dish though afterwards the Old Man remembers the effects of food are temporary though had already given Link his Warm Doublet. However it is implied this was all just an act to teach Link about how to protect himself from the cold using dishes and armor that grant Cold Resistance after his true identity is revealed. Link can purchase it at the Vestest Clothing Boutique in Hateno Village if he missed acquiring it from the Old Man as its only available during the prologue before Link acquires the Paraglider. The Warm Doublet can also be dyed at the Kochi Dye Shop. The Warm Doublet is one of the few pieces of armor that cannot be enhanced by the Great Fairies, in contrast to the Snowquill Tunic. The Warm Doublet allows Link to traverse moderately cold areas, allowing him to complete all of the Great Plateau areas without taking cold damage. However, it provides inadequate protection from the coldest places in Hyrule, such as Lanaryu Mountain or Hebra forcing Link to compensate by using food dishes, Spicy Elixirs, or wearing other pieces of Cold Resistant armor like the Ruby Circlet with it or acquire the Snowquill set. Interestingly, Pritana in Gerudo Town mentions Link should wear a Warm Doublet when journeying through Gerudo Desert at night due to the drop in temperature after sundown indicating women may wear them if necessary though this is odd a Gerudo would mention it as Gerudo have access to Ruby Circlets through Starlight Memories though their price and materials required presumably makes a Warm Doublet a cheaper alternative and Hylians would have greater access to them as Warm Doublet is Hylian made warm clothing. However Link does not require Warm Doublet in Gerudo Town as its climate is fine both day and night. Additionally wearing a Warm Doublet in Gerudo Town will ruin Link's disguise getting him thrown out. The Ruby Circlet is a superior replacement as it allows Link to wear the Champion's Tunic, offers more defense and can be upgraded. Additionally it can be worn with the Warm Doublet giving him two levels of Cold Resistance which will protect him from the coldest climates though offers no protection from Freezing cold water and he will still be vulnerable to ice based attacks. However he can wear the Snow Boots with the Warm Doublet and Ruby Circlet granting two levels of cold resistance and increase his snow running speed. Once obtained, the Snowquill Tunic is superior to the Warm Doublet in every way: it offers more defense, can be upgraded, and when upgraded and worn with the rest of its set provides additional bonuses and Cold Resistance. The Snowquill Armor set grants Unfreezeable set bonus after the set has been upgraded to two stars or higher making it the best cold weather gear as it makes Link immune to being frozen. However the Warm Doublet is useful in moderately cold areas like Gerudo Desert at night or when at high altitudes. Stats Gallery Breath of the Wild Armor Quilted Shirt (Clothing).png|Render of the Warm Doublet Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Tunics